The overall objective of the research is to improve our understanding of visuomotor coordination by two complementary, but interrelated approaches: Neural network studies of visuomotor mechanisms in frog and toad, with computer modelling based on collaboration with the experimentalists Ingle (Brandeis), Ewert (Kassell) and Collet (Sussex); and studies, more in the spirit of artificial intelligence than brain theory, of the computation of optic flow and its use in guiding movement. Subsidiary topics for neural modelling are the generation of patterns of locomotion, and the development of retino-tectal connections. All this work interacts with our continuing efforts to build a responsive computer system for neural simulation with facilities for interactive graphics and the computer generation of movies.